


I Know This Could Be Beautiful

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Destiny, Fate & Destiny, Feelings, Ficlet, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Wherein Nicky speaks of Destiny, and Joehasto listen.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	I Know This Could Be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Heathers: The Musical_. *shrug*

Nicky brings up Destiny when Joe's words fail him, which doesn't happen a whole lot.

With Andy and Booker, they don't need to recount an entire history, or, in their case, about half a dozen. But Nile is new, just a baby, hasn't dreamt of the others for years, though she probably will of Quynh now. Joe doesn't envy her the nightmares. He doesn't get them as often anymore, but he remembers them well. Recalls even more vividly Nicky's panting breaths in the middle of the night, their hands shaking where they clutched at each other in comfort.

So Joe listens. Hears the conviction in Nicky's voice, behind Nicky's words. And stares unabashedly, can't seem to look away.

Later, everyone turning in for the night, the lights in the house switched off in the hopes of getting what little sleep they can, Joe presses his chest closer and closer to Nicky's back with every second until their hearts beat as one. He mouths at the shell of his ear, feels him shiver in his arms, but powers through against the temptation of _more_ to whisper, "Am I your Destiny?"

As they lie, he feels Nicky's soft giggle like tiny earthquakes in his rib cage.

"You know you are."

There's a place and a time, but Joe likes to _push_.

"What if we'd never met?" he tries, strangely perverse from exhaustion and the late hour.

Nicky stills and swallows, and Joe holds his breath.

"That's impossible." And, "We would have always met."

Joe exhales, his breath shifting the hair behind Nicky's ear, probably ticklish. Nicky shivers again and cants his hips back. Joe knees his way between his legs more for comfort than sex. Not that they can, not that he doesn't crave it all the fucking time, but the heat of him is familiar and lovely and everything Joe could ever want, and, for right now, it's enough.

"Always, huh?" he mutters. His voice sounds unusually thin even to himself.

And Nicky squeezes his legs together, pressure surrounding Joe's thigh where it's nestled there, and says, "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Getting all the feelings with these two! Hope everyone is still along for the ride with me, because _oh boy_!
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
